Et c'est toi que j'aime
by Sahad
Summary: Lorsqu'un coeur se déchire, qu'on le sait, qu'on l'entend, mais que l'on n'y peut rien...


**Et c'est toi que j'aime  
**  
Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Pendant un cours de SES... C'est dingue ce que je m'ennuie pendant ce cours au rythme ou vont mes brouillons de fics !Bref, celle-ci change un peu de mes éternels... Schhhht ! Z'avez qu'à lire ! Ce n'est pas drôle si je dis tout, ne, ne ? Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre unique :  
**  
J'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait... Lorsque ses lèvres ont rencontré les tiennes, j'ai eu mal, comme si mes poumons ne fonctionnaient plus et que mon cœur s'était arrêté... A ce moment-là, je n'ai eu qu'une seule envie : l'attraper par les cheveux et lui démolir le crâne ! Mais tes yeux se son levés vers moi et j'ai détourné les miens : c'était évident, qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Vous étiez destinés l'un à l'autre...

Je vais me retrouver face à mon Gundam... Je m'assoie contre son pied... Je souris tristement en caressant doucement l'alliage de Gundamium du bout des doigts...

« Tu as tant souffert pendant cette guerre... Frère de souffrance... Tant de vies sont parties sous tes coups, mais c'est moi qui étais aux commandes... Comment pourrait-on aimer un meurtrier ? Hein, mon vieux Gundam... ?

- Un meurtrier ? tu me regardes, t'approchant doucement et t'asseyant à mes côtés comme autrefois. Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas, tu sais...

- Je sais... je murmure. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire que c'était de ma faute... Que C'EST de ma faute...

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as causé cette guerre... me fais-tu remarquer.

- Non, mais j'y ai beaucoup participé... je lâche.

- C'était nécessaire... souffles-tu.

- Tu l'aimes, ne ? je lance.

- Tout à l'heure... J'ai pu lire de la haine puis de la tristesse dans tes yeux... chuchotes-tu.

- J'avais mal... j'avoue.

- Tu sais... Je t'adore, tu m'as sauvé bien des fois et pas seulement quand j'étais chez les Ozzies... tu souris gentiment. Je tiens beaucoup à toi...

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas... je soupire.

- Pas comme tu le voudrais... dis-tu, navré.

- Un rêve qui, comme les autres, restera inaccessible... un sourire se dessine tristement sur mon visage. Je crois que je rêve trop...

- Je suis désolé... t'excuses-tu.

- J'ai l'habitude de ne pas avoir ce que je veux, t'inquiète... ! ça sonne très faux lorsque ça sort de ma bouche.

- ... tu me regardes avec peine.

- Je ne veux pas de pitié... je préviens.

- Je sais, t'as toujours été comme ça... souris-tu. Alors je te le dis d'avance, ce n'est pas de la pitié. »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser tes paroles, tu me prends dans tes bras, presse tes lèvres contre les miennes... Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je suis trop surpris mais surtout, j'ai trop peur de briser cet instant dont j'ai tant rêvé sans jamais espérer l'avoir... Je sens tes mains contre la peau de mon torse, ta langue caresse mes lèvres... Je les entrouvre, te laissant passer, ta langue caresse tendrement la mienne, joue, la taquine... Je sens mon corps s'électriser sous la douceur de tes mains, c'est comme si j'avais attendu cela toute ma vie... Je ne veux pas que cet instant finisse, mes bras enlacent ton cou et je t'attire un peu plus contre moi, pressant mon corps contre le tien...

Ta langue se retire mais tes lèvres restent contre les miennes encore quelques instants, instants que je vois désespérément fuir... Tu m'embrasses encore deux ou trois fois en t'attardant sur mes lèvres... Puis tu t'écartes à mon grand désespoir...

« Pardonne-moi... C'est tout ce que je peux te donner... murmures-tu.

- ... C'est déjà beaucoup... Beaucoup plus que je ne l'espérais... je souffle en te souriant, je sais que tu remarques la pointe de regret dans ma voix.

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'offrir plus... lâches-tu d'un ton désolé. J'aimerais t'aimer comme tu m'aimes...

- Mais tu l'aimes... je complète.

- ... tu hoches la tête tristement. Pardonne-moi, Heero...

- Trowa, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! je réplique. Je suis triste de ne pas être l'élu de ton cœur mais si tu es heureux avec Quatre alors je suis heureux aussi... »

Tu souffles mon nom, t'approches de moi et me serres dans tes bras en t'excusant de ne pas pouvoir m'aimer, je m'abandonne quelques instant dans ton étreinte avant de te lâcher... Tu te détournes, m'adressant un dernier regard et tu t'en vas... Je te regarde partir, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais te retenir, je n'en ai pas le droit... Trowa... C'est le cœur en sang que je te vois t'éloigner, je sens un liquide chaud s'échapper de mes yeux et perler le long de mes joues... Trowa... Je t'aime mais tu ne m'aimes pas, je dois m'y résoudre, même si je saigne, même si je pleure, même si je souffre... Je t'aimerais toujours sans jamais attendre de réponse...

**--- OWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

Sahad : C'est ma première fic avec une fin triste ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Les noms des perso sont longs à venir mais c'est que je n'arrivais pas à me décider !Une ch'tite review ?


End file.
